


Jusqu'à la prochaine fois

by CrazyPinkPenguin



Series: Assassins Creed reader-inserts [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Axeman - Freeform, F/M, Minor Character Death, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPinkPenguin/pseuds/CrazyPinkPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside, your mind is screaming at you; this man just murdered your mistresses lover, and possibly your mistress as well, and here you are letting him flirt with you while you blush like a virgin.</p>
<p>You swore to yourself that you would see a <em>Médecin<em>(Doctor) after this encounter. Surely there must be something wrong with your head for you to act in such a way?</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jusqu'à la prochaine fois

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing!
> 
> (Again, I don't speak french, so any bad translations are Googles fault xD)

A gasp escapes your lips and you drop the dinner plates in your hands, the ones you'd been in the process of taking to your mistresses chamber. The sound echoes down the elegantly designed hall, immediately startling the man in front of you.

The man who was dressed in brown coloured robes, green and white stripy breeches and a white shirt which laid under his robes, sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His hands were covered by leather, fingerless gloves which reached the middle of his arm, and were decorated with straps and metal studs.

The man who had no reason to be roaming the mansion, but was.

The same man who was currently in the process of murdering you mistresses lover.

You can't see his eyes which are hidden beneath a hood. The only visible part of his face is his chin which is covered in light stubble. Some sort of knife is peaking out of the wrist area of his glove on his right hand; although you aren't certain. You can't see it completely since it is embedded deeply in your mistresses lovers' neck.

Your eyes are wide and you take a deep breath before opening your mouth, fully intending to scream the house down until this murderer was caught.

But he knew of your intentions and quickly drops the body to the floor before rushing towards you, covering your mouth with his hand and pushing his body forcefully onto yours.

You make a small noise in the back of your throat as your back hits the wall behind you. Your breathing is uneven and you fear for you life.

“Don't scream,” his voice is smooth and rough. “I don't intend to hurt you. I got what I came for.”

Because of the closeness, you can finally see his face fully, and despite the situation, you can't help the heat which spreads through your limbs at being in such a position with a man as ruggedly handsome as him.

As you remember his words, your eyes flicker to the dead body only a few feet away from you.

“ _Oui_ (yes),” he confirms your thoughts, seeing your gaze. Your eyes flicker back to him. “If I remove my hand, will you scream?”

You hesitate for a moment before shaking your head. Your eyes remain locked with his as he moves his hand away. You lick your lips, the taste of leather hitting your senses. His eyes follow the movement briefly and you weren't certain but you thought you saw his pupils darken.

He has yet to remove his body from yours but for whatever reason, you find you don't really mind.

He searches your face for a moment, a lazy smirk on his lips as he tells you, “You're very beautiful, _Mademoiselle_ (Miss), if you don't mind me saying so.”

You feel the blush creeping onto your cheeks and you break eye contact with him, suddenly feeling rather shy. “ _Merci, Monsieur_ (Thank you, sir).” you say quietly.

Inside, your mind is screaming at you; this man just murdered your mistresses lover, and possibly your mistress as well, and here you are letting him flirt with you while you blush like a virgin.

You swore to yourself that you would see a _Médecin_ (Doctor) after this encounter. Surely there must be something wrong with your head for you to act in such a way?

The sound of footsteps approaching has the man in front of you pulling away, although he looks rather reluctant to do so.

“I must leave now, _Mademoiselle_ (Miss),” he tells you, grabbing your hand and lifting the back of it to his lips where he places a small kiss, “Perhaps we will meet again under better circumstances.” his hand leaves your and he starts backing away from you with the same smirk on his lips from earlier. “ _Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, ma belle_ (Until next time, my beautiful).” He tells you, placing two fingers onto his full lips before raising them to his head and giving you a small salute. And then he is gone.

You gasp in surprise, hands on your mouth and eyes wide, as he jumps out of the window behind him. It leads straight into the gardens, which is a hell of a fall. There is nothing there which could catch him other than a cart of hay which was due to be wheeled to the horses, and you doubt that would save him. Your heart saddens at the idea of him laying lifeless on grass in the gardens but you quickly remind yourself that you shouldn't be sad; he did, after all, just kill someone.

The footsteps grow louder until they are right next to you and a manly voice questions you frantically, “ _Mademoiselle_ , _Mademoiselle_ (Miss, Miss), are you alright?” hands grab your shoulders as one of the guards pull you away from the dead body which remains on the floor.

“It must have been that _Assassin._ ” the second guard spits angrily as he stares at the body.

“C'mon, _Mademoiselle_ (Miss), let's get you away from this ghastly sight.” the guard whose hands rest on your shoulders suggests, lightly pulling you away from the scene.

You barely pay attention as he guides you down the familiar halls. All you can think is _assassin?_ Is that who that man with the brown robes and axe was? The man who murdered someone right in front of your eyes? The man who made you feel things you hadn't experienced before?

You blow out a breath as you walk. You only wish that you'd bothered to ask for his name.

 


End file.
